


Words Drowned by Fireworks

by inurclosets



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Best Friends, Canon Compliant, First Dates, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, M/M, Romantic Friendship, Zack Fair Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:08:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24522871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inurclosets/pseuds/inurclosets
Summary: A two chapter fic; The first takes a look at the concept of Cloud faintly recalling Zack when he visits the Gold Saucer for a second time based on the original FF7 (aka the original date scene) and the second is a supposed approach to how it might play out if Zack is (spoilers) for FF7R sequels.
Relationships: Zack Fair/Cloud Strife
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I highly recommend listening to this ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t12_s41pon4 ) while reading the fic as I listened to this and one other version on repeat while writing and is also of course what the title of the fic is referencing.

It was uncertain to Cloud how exactly they had gotten here. He recalled returning to the Gold Saucer, joining everyone at the Inn and feeling restless in his room before going to lay down. 

The distant nonstop fireworks were difficult to tune out but now… 

He was seated on the gondola ride that was circling the Gold Saucer. Across from him was… Familiar. 

A calm soothing voice talked to him in a way that made Cloud want to close his eyes. They felt heavy, relaxed, and yet, despite knowing such a state made him entirely vulnerable, he couldn't help but feel completely safe with the person sitting across from him.

"...You know..?" that person asked casually, blue-green eyes moving from the fireworks outside to meet Cloud's falling ones. Cloud tried to keep his focus, shaking his head to fight off the tired, "Sorry, I missed that." 

A smile. "That's alright. You've been working pretty hard lately."

"Yeah," Cloud agreed simply, "But I didn't want to miss this…" 

"This?" the smile turned confused. 

Cloud nodded, "Spending time with you."

There it was, that brilliant smile returned, a sparkle in his eyes. Cloud's chest tightened for a moment. 

_ Why? _

"Then allow me to repeat myself,” He began to speak again, “You’ve been working really hard lately and I know you’ve got your own challenges to face and confront head on so it’s only proper than you take it easy every now and again, like this.” A hand gestured out towards the window which Cloud leaned towards, eyeing the various sights and sounds that could be seen below.

“Cloud, you know I'll always--" his voice expressed optimistically before there was a loud pop, and light speckled behind him, shadowing his figure more than it had been previously. Still Cloud’s eyes were dazzled though any words were made completely indistinguishable.

Cloud strained to hear, asking him to repeat the words but as he spoke the words a second time, the fireworks seemed to compile on top of each other. 

For a moment it was enchanting but as Cloud got annoyed that he couldn’t hear, cupping his ears and leaning closer, the fireworks grew more intense. Crackles and pops began resounding over one another until...

Cloud gasped, the sound building in his ears like gunfire. The tension in his chest was suddenly too much. He gripped the fabric desperately, looking for some release from the feeling. Tears pricked at his eyes, rendering the world around him to a blur until his vision cleared. Warm streams trailed down each cheek as Cloud came to see he was sitting up in the bed he had rented back at the Inn, with fireworks shooting off outside. 

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. 

"Cloud? Are you awake?" 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I recommend this rendition (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NIDZbPkNIgI) for this chapter, though you may have to restart it a few times as the chapter is longer and the song is shorter.

. 

. 

. 

  
  


"Oh good, you're still up," the door opened and Zack walked through. A small smile present on his face before breaking suddenly, "--! I guess I should have asked before making my way in. Sorry! Were you expecting someone?" 

_ Why would I be expecting anyone?  _

"… I guess I just forgot," Cloud confessed softly, looking down. It felt familiar suddenly, like he had stepped back through a window in time. He winced, a pain brought to his head suddenly at the thought. It was disrupted before he could fully find himself trapped between memories as Zack planted a hand in Cloud's hair and gave it a light ruffle, "Heh heh! Don't look so glum! If you weren't waiting for anyone, then that means you're free to come with me!" 

"With you?" Cloud looked up at him, confused. 

Zack merely grinned as a moment later he was guiding Cloud out the door. 

Cloud… wasn't sure what to expect. It seemed like it was happening too fast and suddenly they were standing at the Round Square where a show was about to begin. Zack grinned at Cloud, swinging an arm around Cloud's neck as he approached the entrance of the theatre. 

"Congratulations!! You're our 100th couple today!! You two will play the leads in the show!! Please follow me!!" 

Cloud wasn't sure what was happening, mostly because Cloud found himself on autopilot with Zack around, and when he stopped to analyze that fact, he'd find himself in an entirely new scenario until Zack asked him something again. 

" Wha? "Cloud gaped at Zack who gave him a curious look in return. 

"I said, do you mind if I play the princess? "

Cloud gave a confused look to everyone in the vicinity and quizzically replied,"... No? I don't mind… "

A few moments later Cloud found himself spun out onto a stage, repeating lines and slaying a dragon, except… 

_ "True love's kiss" _

The words echoed in Cloud's mind and he had the brief thought of just punching the man in the dragon costume but that might not be good in the long run so he… 

>Took the princess' hand and gave it a light kiss. 

The dragon heaved and groaned and moaned and cried, practically wailing by the time it finally died off stage and they were forced to take their bows.

Zack got changed, Cloud waited anxiously and Zack returned looking a bit bashful, "Hey, thanks for waiting." 

"What else would I do?" Cloud shrugged, as the attractions around seemed all geared for couples which got him thinking… "Did you know they were having an event tonight?" 

"I might've heard something earlier," he confessed, giving Cloud a shy smile, "Just… Thought I might finally catch up with you. One on one, you know?" 

Cloud gave him a look of surprise then nodded, smiling softly, "Yeah… I… I'd like that."

Zack smiled back at him, taking Cloud's hand as he led them to their next destination. Cloud found himself caught up in a whirlwind again as Zack jogged towards their destination with Cloud. Zack had the ride covered before Cloud could even offer, taking up a seat across from Zack in the gondola. 

Zack stretched an arm back against the window that framed the back of his seat. Zack's hair seemed to blend in with the night sky behind him, reflecting the various flashes of light that came from the views beyond the window. Cloud shifted forward a bit almost getting lost in the view before him before Zack suddenly leaned back, "Woah! Cloud, look!" 

Cloud turned to see what Zack was talking about and witnessed a winding track that had a Chocobo race actively ongoing as the ride lined up with its oncoming path. Cloud's chest quickened, a certain excitement and joy present on his face as he turned to watch the Chocobo go by. He grinned at Zack who gave him an equally as enthusiastic smile back. 

They watched outside the window, distracted by the sites of it all as the ride followed the track. 

Zack was the first to break the silence, "You know… I'm really glad to see that you're doing well. When I left, I was really worried that you might not recover… I didn't realize how selfish I was being by asking you that." 

Cloud gave him a confused look suddenly, "When you left..? Zack, you never…" 

Zack smiled in a way that suggested something Cloud might not yet be strong enough to face. 

"Cloud, you know I’ll always…" Zack's mouth moved and sounds were drowned by a sudden ka-boom. The pops and crackles that followed brought images rushing back to Cloud’s mind causing him to clutch his head as tears came to his eyes.

That was right.

Zack had died, he had seen it. Lived it. It was a pain so raw and real that it made him stare at the Zack before him in confusion, "How are you..?" 

Zack’s smile remained, though his posture relaxed, his hands folded as his elbows rested on his knees. His eyes shimmered with the reflection of the fireworks but there was still a distance to them. Not cold, but mournful, like he knew something Cloud didn’t. 

"--I wanted to help you!" He shouted over the fireworks and when they slowed he gave a smile. His expression was soft, caring, warm, and concerned. He reached out to move his thumb across the damp line that ran across Cloud's cheek, "I… It’s strange, a part of me knows that. But a part of me knows that if I’m here, then I need to help you, no matter what. You’re important and I care about you."

His grin was so confident and easy.

Cloud felt a sudden swell in his chest as he forgot and reason to fear the emotions he so frequently held down. If Zack was unafraid to be himself so openly, then why couldn't he? Even if the only place he could do that was at Zack's side, it would be okay. 

Cloud moved across the small space and wrapped his arms around Zack in a desperate hug made in the moment. It was perhaps a bit overzealous, his eyes squeezing tight as his mind quickly switching gears from embracing self expression to vehemently denying he could or would care about anybody ever, especially in the context of physical affection. But here he was openly embracing another man while actively debating with himself over whether that was something he was allowed to do.

Before his mother’s voice could gently nag his mind, Zack's arms settled around him. Gently easing Cloud out of his negative thoughts as Zack applied just the right level of tension in the way he embraced Cloud to reassure him. Cloud relaxed, his hold on Zack softening as his nerves calmed.

"...I could get used to this," Cloud muttered softly.

The comment prompted a light chuckle from Zack who Cloud glared up at. 

"No, no! I'm not making fun of you!" Zack promised, "I--" 

Firework boomed and crackled over anything Zack just said and each time it began to quiet enough from him to speak, his words would be cut off again by another series of fireworks. Eventually Zack just sat impatiently until it seemed they were at the end of the ride. 

"You know… If you ever have any difficulties sleeping, you can let me know, alright?" Zack assured him, "I… Usually can't sleep much either. If you get tired, let me know too because I don't want to keep you up!" 

"Zack, it's fine," Cloud reassured him. 

"You sure? Cause… About what I was going to say on the ride," Zack rubbed the back of his head, almost nervous, "I… It seems so weird to say now…. I was almost thinking the exact thing." 

Cloud's cheeks warned as he reflected on what was said and how Zack had responded. His eyes followed Zack’s feature to see if he was serious and judging by the color of Zack’s cheeks, he was. 

So Cloud dared to change fate.

He walked up to Zack, touching Zack’s cheek and leaned up ever so slightly to press his lips against Zack's. 

Zack's hand slipped around Cloud’s waist as the kiss was received and returned with growing intensity. A soft gasp escaped Cloud as he slowly shifted to the tips of his toes. 

Today, Cloud won. 

Cloud pulled away after a moment, feeling his cheeks flush as the reality of the situation crashed down on him, but Zack didn’t seem to be all that upset about. In fact, his face seemed just as flushed and his interest maintained a level of captivation.

"Let's go to the Wonder Square," Zack encouraged, squeezing Cloud's hand as he started to lead the way, "I heard they have a snowboarding game and some other things. Then we can go watch a Chocobo race!" 

Cloud smiled really, following Zack along, "That sounds… Nice, thank you. " 


End file.
